combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
SR25
The SR25 (Stoner Rifle 25) is a Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle (Primary Weapon) that can be purchased in the Shop for 1,100 GP, tying with the M24 as the cheapest sniper rifle available. It is faster than the MSG-90, but the forced suppressor lowers its damage, which is the lowest out of all the sniper rifles. The SR25 has a clip size of ten and three magazines in reserve, totaling up to a massive forty bullets. Furthermore, its rate of fire makes it the fastest low rank two-hit kill sniper in CA (the M39 EMR and its NX variant are faster), though rapidly firing at long range is often ineffective due to its high recoil. Its versatility, accuracy, and cheap price make it popular amongst beginner snipers and veterans alike. Its enhanced counterpart, the SR25 Sandfire was once obtainable by chance from Supply Case SR. The Sandfire is now in Supply Case MYST-G. Its cousin, the M110 SASS, is also available for purchase in the Black Market. Due to the 4-29-09 Patch, the SR25 was available through the Default Primary Weapon Change - SR25 for 32,900 NX. Default weapon changes have since been removed from the game and you are no longer able to get any sort of permanent SR25. Customization The SR25 can only be fitted with Magazine modification, as a Suppressor and a Scope are already incorporated into the weapon design. Popularity The SR25 is one of the more popular snipers in the game. It is an efficient gun with a fast fire rate, low recoil, and close to perfect accuracy. It is also the cheapest sniper in the game, not counting the pre-attached silencer. It is frequently called a noob weapon, especially in sniper only matches since this gun is a 2 hit K.O, fast-firing sniper rifle. Trivia * This gun was made by Knight's Armament, the same company that made the S3 Suppressor . * Many players unknowingly think that the "SR" in the SR25's name stands for "Sniper Rifle". * In a patch, the SR25 has had a trigger delay of about a quarter second added to it, possibly to make the new Dragunov SVD more popular. However, after the 2-04-09 Patch, Nexon said the delay was "fixed", meaning it was a small bug before the February 2009 Patch. * The SR25 comes with a built-in Supressor. Since one would cost 100 GP on another gun, the SR25 without silencing would only cost about 1000 GP. * The SR25's silencer is somewhat faulty. Though the silencer is integrated, it barely muffles the shot at all. Unfortunately, this allows the shooter's position to easily be compromised. * This gun is constantly being compared to the L96A1, as the 2 are the most popular GP sniper rifles in the game. The SR25 is faster, has more ammo, and is more accurate. The L96A1 is stronger, sturdier, and more feared. *There is no dash between SR and 25 as you can see in the picture taken ingame below and you can also check in the arsenal on the CA website. *On Roadkill, the SR25 cannot fire from one end of the map to the other. If you fire just within the maximum range, it takes over 5 shots to kill in the chest. Warning!!! *The same happens on Kill Creek - while shooting from one spawn towards the another the damage drops incredibly great. *During Closed Beta testing, the SR25 had perfect accuracy. It was reduced to the accuracy it has now during Open Beta testing. *This gun is known as the Mark 11 to the US military. * Though they extremely efficient, higher-ranked players often resent SR25 users since they think that semi-automatic weapons are "noob" or simple weapons. It should be noted, however, that the SR25 is actually fully automatic and not semi-automatic. Also, automatic and semiautomatic sniper rifles are actually harder to use than one-hit kill rifles. This is because users will usually fire very fast at a moving target, and so the accuracy of the shots actually ensures that the user misses. Also, the user has to repeatedly move around and dodge one-hit-kill bullets while they are trying to hit a target twice. Images .]] Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Fully Auto Snipers Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common Category:Items